


"Daddy! Please play with me!"

by i_is_shark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Jaebum, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'LL ADD MORE TAGS LATER MY BRAIN IS DEAD, L-space, Little, Little Space, Little!Youngjae, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark
Summary: In which Youngjae is feeling little, and he's "bored," but Jaebum is working.OrThe one where Youngjae is horny so he acts like a little brat until his Daddy fucks him.





	"Daddy! Please play with me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!  
> I'LL ADD MORE LATER!

Youngjae was feeling extra little.

"Daddy!" he called from outside JB's studio. "Daddyyyyyyy!"

"Youngjae! I'm working! It'll just have to wait," Jaebum responded.

"But I don't wannaaaa!" Youngjae whined, opening the studio door and walking in. He strolled over to the chair that Jaebum was sitting in and plopped himself down onto the older's lap.

"Daddy... I'm bored." He started to grind his ass down onto Jaebum's crotch.

Jaebum blushed and got ahold of the younger's hips, trying to make him stop, but Youngjae just whined and moved to sit on the desk, blocking his Daddy's view of his work. Jaebum's jaw jutted out, but he pulled it back in, trying to keep control of his anger. He picked the young up and sat him down on the floor.

"If you let Daddy finish his work, Kitten, you can have a reward later."

Youngjae just pouted cutely and crossed his arms, whining, "I want Daddy now!" and "Pleeeeeeeease play with me, Daddy!"

After a while, the younger realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Fine," he huffed. "If Daddy won't play with me, then I'll just have to play with myself."

He proceeded to unbutton and pull down his pants and palm his now painfully hard member, moaning loudly and smirking.

Jaebum slammed down his pencil and stood up, grabbing the pantsless Youngjae and draping him over his broad shoulder. The younger was kicking and screaming, so JB slapped his pretty ass hard to shut him up.

Youngjae stopped throwing his tantrum momentarily to moan loudly, but continued his ministrations right after.

Jaebum couldn’t muffle the laugh that came out. “You like getting spanked when you’re little, Jae?” he said, slamming open the door of their shared bedroom and setting Youngjae down on the bed.

Youngjae licked his lips and his member twitched noticeably. “Yes, Daddy,” he almost moaned. “Love it so much. Daddy needs to punish me for being a bad boy and interrupting Daddy when he was working ‘cause I was hard.”

JB’s eyes darkened with lust. “Hand and knees, my slutty kitten,” he growled. The younger mewled at the sound of the pet name and the tone of his Daddy’s voice. He followed the instructions, wiggling his ass in the air to show off for his Daddy.

"Don't move," the older said sternly, bringing a palm down on Youngjae's left asscheek, making him moan loudly. "You get 5. Count them."

Youngjae nodded and yelped out, "One!" as his older lover's palm met his ass again. "Good boy." Youngjae counted the next three well, adding a moan at the end of each number. He forgot to count the fifth, arousal clouding his mind as his Daddy manhandled him roughly.

"I thought I told you to count," he growled.

Youngjae turned his head, his blown eyes full of fear and lust. "S-sorry, Daddy! I promise I didn't mean to!"

Jaebum picked Youngjae up with ease and fliped him onto his back, unable to conceal the softness he held for his baby boy. 

The younger boy pouted and JB laughed. "Why are you mad, baby boy?"

"Daddy said he was gonna punish me~" Youngjae whined, folding his arms over his chest and stomping his feet down firmly onto the bed. "Why did you stoooppppp~?" 

Jaebum chuckled some more and Youngjae jutted out his bottom him adorably. "I don't even think spanking works as a punishment for you anymore. I think you like it too much, honey pie."

A glint of mischief sparkled in the younger's eyes. "Well, if Daddy won't punish me, will he reward me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
